Raven and Beastboy's Confusion
by sakuradancer3
Summary: Raven and Beastboy fluff and humor. RaeBB, one sided from RobRobRae, SfRob NEW CHAPTER! READ PLEASE! RATED PG13 FOR EXTREME SAFETY AND FOR SOME CUSSES AND KISSES
1. Raven's Thoughts Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans. If I did, Beast boy would have an interesting time.

This might seem like a weird way to write, but it is only for this chapter! Toodles!

RaeBBRaeBBRaeBBRaeBBRaeBBRaeBBRaeBBRaeBBRaeBBRaeBB  
  
She sat on her bed and sighed.

her heat thumped all because,

all because of a couple of boys.

Different feelings inside,

all because of a couple of boys.

Him, Malchior the one who she talked to, liked,

Loved?

No, she had. Not anymore,

Not since he betrayed her.

Pretender that he did, but he would not, could not love her.

She could not show emotion.

Her powers, her curse All his fault, all Trigon's fault Him, her father, her powers Telekinesis, Psychic, probing powers,

all powered by, controlled by her emotions.

If carried away, she could kill. Not even on purpose.

The problem is, when her powers got carried away,

it was usually around someone she cared about. People who she either loved or hated.

Malchior... Beast boy... HOLD ON A MOMENT!

She could understand liking Malchior.

He acted like he cared.

He acted warm.

He acted nice.

His eyes looked deep and warm, even though they were gray and dark.

He said he understood,

  
and no one and nothing could change that.  
  
He did betray her, but nothing could change how he made her feel.  
  
She could understand liking Malchior.  
  
But Beastboy?  
  
Beastboy with his green skin,  
  
Messy hair,  
  
Purple outfit that accentuated his green skin.  
  
His powers too.  
  
To be able to turn into any animal he wanted!  
  
For a second, Raven paused.  
  
"I wish I could control my powers like that."  
  
Anyway, Beastboy only turned into an animal  
  
Outside of battle  
  
That he thought she would like.  
  
Like that stupid cat, the one with sparkly eyes.  
  
How he jumped next to her as she read on the couch.  
  
A puppy, adorable, how she tried to pick him up and cuddle,  
  
But a vase had broken,  
  
and she swiftly patted him on the head,  
  
and glided off…  
  
Thinking back she was alarmed.  
  
Maybe she did like him.  
  
She struggled to hold her emotions,  
  
As things began to fly around the room.  
  
Things clattered off the walls,  
  
Making a louder noise than she realized.  
  
RaeBBRaeBBRaeBBRaeBBRaeBBRaeBBRaeBBRaeBBRaeBBRaeBB  
  
You know what to do! Review!


	2. Beastboy Panics

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Tiatns, if I did, Beastboy would have an interesting time.

Beastboy: What?!?

**b RavenRavenRavenRavenRavenRavenRavenRaven /b **

"Get a hold, Raven." Raven mumbled to herself. "Get a

hold." More books fell off the bookshelf.

"Get a hold... Raven, Raven, RAVEN."

"Raven? Hey Raven? Raven are you ok?" Beastboy's voice,

in the act of changing and even more

high pitched than usual physically showed his concern for

his close friend. "Come on Raven, open up!" Beastboy

knocked again. He was seriously starting to get worried now.

What if she had fallen down and could not get up. What if

Trigon was back? What if a burglar was in her room? What

if there was a fire and Raven was trapped in her room. What

if Raven had been sucked into that book, THE BOOK OF

AZAR, and was being sucked into another dimension where

girls were seen as evil mutants and wanted to kill her. Oh,

and a blue monkey named Carl was the mayor… "Beastboy,

what do you want"… hold on Raven, and was King of the

world… hold on! "Raven?"

Raven blushed as she looked into the face of her newfound

crush.

**b RavenRavenRavenRavenRavenRavenRavenRaven /b **

Short, but sweet! You know what to do! Review!


	3. Beastboy's Daze

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Tiatns, if I did, Beastboy would have an interesting time.

Beastboy: What?!?

Raven: Okay, do I want to know?Dancingirl3: ...Raven: Does it have to do with me?Dancingirl3: Maybe..... ahem, uh...Beastboy: Awesome! Thank YOU! Oh, wait! You don't own Teen Titans! Oh! You do own this story though! wiggles eyebrows at RavenRaven attacks Dg3. AHHHHHHHHhhhhhh!Chapter 3RavenandBeastboyRavenandBeastboyRavenandBeastboyRavenandBeastboyRavenandBeastboyRavenandBeastboyRavenandBeastboy

"Um, hello?"

"What's wrong Raven? I hear banging...""It's nothing.""You sure?""Yes.""Sooo... uh""So what?""Do.. Do... Do you want to hang out with m-m-me?"Desperation made Beastboy say that. Raven as looking at him, almost staring. He was desperatly trying to refrainfrom staring himself.Raven had on a black tube with tight dark blue jeans. The shirt had white rhinestones spelling out "EVIL" insparkly white across the chest part. Her small stomach was sticking out and visible between shirt and jeans,which looked great on her. Her feet were bare and her toenails were painted (duh,duh, DUH) red.She looked GREAT!"So," he asked "Do you want to?"Raven looked at him, slightly flirting, through her eyelashes. "okay" she said carefully.Beastboy looked dejected. "Aww, come on Raven... Please?... Wait...What? Yes?!? All right! Go Beastboy, Go Beastboy, It's your birthday... err, I mean... cool... Lets go!Raven looked at him. He was pretty much saying Oh my gosh, NO way! She is going to hang out WITH ME??? Raven laughed and Beast boy started to gape at her.Her cheeks lost the past gray color and a pink flush spread accross her face. Was she BLUSHING??? Her lips curved and parted, showing perfect teeth.

In plain truth, Beastboy thought she looked sexy. His slightly perverted mind started panting. He stood there in a stupid staring daze. Raven looked at him. She decided to wake him up, by doing something the regular Raven would NEVER think of.

Don't worry, it is PG-13, she does NOT do anything drastic! You know what to do! Please Review!I want to have FOUR reviews before going on! 


	4. Beastboy's Try

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans! By the way, people have been saying Raven is a little OUT OF CARACTER. I say, there are tons of stories of Raven pregnant. Is THAT Raven's character? I think not! Anyway…  
  
RavenandBeastboyRavenandBeastboyRavenandBeastboyRavenandBeastboyRaven  
  
Raven leaned forward and swished a hand over Beastboy's eyes. He stared at Raven unflinchingly.( I don't even want to know what he is thinking! He is kind of perverted so lets leave it at that.) Raven leaned forward and pulled on of his elf ears towards her. She tickled his nose with her hair and yelled into his ear. "Beastboy-Zoned-Out, this is Raven-One are you alive?" Beastboy was pulled back to the realm of reality. He blinked and his eyes widened as he saw how close Raven was to him. His lips were just a few inches away from dark heaven.  
  
His eyes shrank back to 'normal', but he walked forward in a trance. Raven backed up, but he came even closer, his arms snaking up to her hips. Raven gasped silently and a potted plant across the hall broke. 'Great! Soil on the carpet!' thought Raven. Beastboy looked at the pot, confused. Raven took the chance and retreated into her room. Beastboy looked around sadly. 'Raven?' 


	5. The Team is confused

Disclaimer: Well, you know.... I do not own TT.  
  
I know, the last chapter was short, but this one won't be.  
  
123456789101112131415161718192012345678910111213141516171819201234567891011121314151617181920  
  
After Raven went back to her room, Beastboy left for his room, going through the Living Room. Starfire and Robin were sitting at the table, and Cyborg was playing video games. Beastboy turned to Robin. "Glad you guys are together finally!" he said, confused. He walked to his door, then stopped, suddenly. On the wall right next to the door was the infamous Teen Titan Picture wall. (I made it up!) There were pictures of all of them. There was Robin's picture, serious and cool. There was Starfire, preppy and pretty. Cyborg's, insolent and happy. There was his own, joking and laughing. Then her! He realized the picture of Raven looked like it had a hidden secret in it. There was an odd look in her eyes. With a jolt, he realized it looked like the look Robin had in his eye when he looked at Starfire and Cyborg's when he played video games. What had been going on that day? Oh, Yeah! He remembered...  
  
::::::::::::::Flashback::::::::::::::  
  
The Teen Titans had just been formed. As soon as the fifth person came, they were going to get their pictures taken. Beastboy was flying over the tower, when the doorbell rang. He looked down. A girl was there, and of course, being Beastboy, he automatically wanted to be down there. Without meaning to, he morphed back to 'human' and ,of course, fell. He fell on top of the girl, she grunted and landed on her back. Beastboy looked at her. "Wow," he said simply. Raven looked at him and her arms snaked around his body, and... A rock nearby exploded. Beastboy gasped. He was suddenly encased in a black aura, which picked him up and disappeared. He helped the girl up and did not release her hands. She pulled away and went into the tower. Beastboy followed. Robin looked around. "Ah! Everyone, this is Raven" Beastboy looked at her again. Raven. What a perfect dark name for a dark perfect girl.' When Raven got ready for her picture, Beastboy started to show off. He turned into that Anime Cat and meowed at her. When she looked over at him, he winked at her. She looked on and he thought she did not see him. But the camera had caught the look Beastboy had not.  
  
::::::::::::::End Flashback::::::::::::::  
  
"Hey, BB?" called Cyborg. "You okay?" Beastboy blinked. "Yeah, sure Raven." he said. "I'm okay." He slid out of the room, not hearing Cyborg say, "Dude, I am not Raven!" Robin looked after Beastboy thoughtfully. Beastboy walked down the abstract hallway. He did think Raven was REALLY pretty. He had once heard though, looks went with crushes, and he knew he did not have a CRUSH on Raven. He heard love was deeper, for personality. When he thought about Raven, her powers, her looks, her voice, HER. He liked Raven for sure. No, he loved her. He stepped back a little as what he confessed to himself hit him. He liked Raven. Beastboy liked Raven. Beastboy and Raven. BB and Rae. No, still sounded weird. Maybe he will get used to it.  
  
123456789101112131415161718192012345678910111213141516171819201234567891011121314151617181920  
  
Back in the living room, Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin were kind of in shock. Besides hinting to Starfire and Robin that they should go out, he had stared at Raven's picture for almost twenty minutes, then he called Cyborg Raven. Then after that, Raven came into the room. Vaguely saying to Robin she was glad Star and him were going out, she stared at BEASTBOY'S picture for fifteen minutes, following all this up with a lowered hood and THEN calling Starfire Beastboy. Something was DEFINATLY up. Robin got up and went over to the picture wall. He studied the picture of Beastboy. There was the usual, laughing and joking. He thought of how Beastboy looked now. Beastboy looked lately,... rejected. He wondered what could be making him fell rejected. 'Or,' he thought, looking at Raven's picture, 'WHO.' He stared at Raven. Unfortunately, he too caught the look Raven had in her eyes. He remembered the twos obvious thoughts with boy and girlfriends, the pictures, and their obvious obsessive thoughts of each other. Beastboy defiantly liked Raven. Could Raven possibly like Beastboy? He turned to Starfire, asking if she wanted to get some soda. She left and Robin turned to Cyborg. "What's up, Bird man?" Robin told Cyborg his suspicions. They started to think, Cyborg continually cracking up.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Raven sat in her room, thinking deeply. She correctly got into meditating position. "Azarath Metrion Zynthos. Azarath Metrion Zynthos. Azarath..." Unfortunately, the soothing words felt meaningless to her. Meaningless, just like Beastboy's jokes. Dang Darn It, everything led to Beastboy. Sighing, she slowly hovered, then touched back onto her bed, cross legged and thinking to herself once again. She seriously felt so totally confused. Raven sat, wondering what to do. Maybe it is time for her to get out her trusty meditation mirror and have a small visit and talk with her emotions.  
  
123456789101112131415161718192012345678910111213141516171819201234567891011121314151617181920  
  
Maybe….. Ha ha ha. Ok I am tired. Aol instant message me at Jabikesalot if you want to talk some. Ok besides that, just read and review. Coming up next, who IS that new emotion in Raven's head??? 


	6. Why is life so complicated?

Disclaimer: Well, you know.... I do not own TT. Now, I LOVE TEEN TITANS!!!! I am listening to Break away, and I LOVE IT!!!!

Raven walked over and picked up her mirror. A passerby would have just thought she was vain, but then a huge hand grabbed her and sucked her into the mirror. The afore-said passerby would have fainted. When Raven opened her eyes, she was in Nevermore, her mind... Raven walked toward the Council Of Emotions (made that up...). As she approached, she noticed that all her emotions were crowded around one. Probably meant that it was a new one. Raven walked forward. She was stunned by what she saw. The new emotion was lying on a couch. She had taken off her cape, a nice lavender one, that matched her plum and pink leotard. She was lying on the couch in a certain way so that all her curves were perfectly defined.

'Wow! Can I really look like that?' In the back of her mind, her brain stored away orders to lie like that next time she was in the living room. Anyway, the emotions hair was in a messy bun, with pink lip shimmer and eye shadow. She surveyed Raven with a mix of pity and exasperation. When she spoke, it was the opposite of Beast boy's high pitched snarl. (Oh! Raven? Thinking of BB again?)

"Well, Raven. I've been waiting for you."

"Leave us!" Raven turned back to the new emotion. "Who are you?"

"Duh! what do you think?" she turned over restlessly. "I'm LOVE"

"LOVE!!!" echoed Raven. "Who? What? Where? WHO?" Love grinned.

"Don't you know? sigh Beastie. You love Beast boy."

Those three words hit Raven. She staggered as much as someone who could not show emotion could.

"You should have seen this coming!" said Love. "The problem is about to get worse."

"What do you mean?"

"Now that you know you love BB, she will come."

"WHO?"

All of a sudden, there was a puff of black smoke. The new emotion. This one was so radical, Raven practically fainted. This Raven had leather pants that were like two sizes too small. She had on a red and black halter top that looked like corset. Her cape was leather also. Every piece of clothing on her looked too small. Raven swallowed nervously, expecting the worst. "Who are you?"

The new emotion spoke in a breathless tingly voice. It made Raven shiver, and of course, think of Beast boy. "I am crush."  
(READ THIS!!!! THE LYRICS (kelly Clarkson's not mine!) ARE EXACTLY WHAT I AM TRYING TO SHOW WHAT RAVEN IS FEELING)

Grew up in a small town

And when the rain would fall down

I just stared out my window

Dreaming of what could be

And if I'd end up happy

I would pray

Trying not to reach out

But when I'd try to speak out

Felt like no one could hear me

Wanted to belong here

But something felt so wrong here

So I pray

I could breakaway

ILIKERAVENILIKERAVENILIKERAVENILIKERAVENILIKERAVENILIKERAVEN

duh duh duh DUH!!!!!! Yes, Crush is like Lust... anyway, Read and Review please! 


	7. What is up with ROBIN?

Disclaimer: Well, you know.... I do not own TT. Now, I LOVE TEEN TITANS!!!! I am listening to Break away, and I LOVE IT!!!! This is the chapter where things start to happen. If you like Robin and Raven, you will like this chapter, but will not like what I do to Robin later.... SOME ROB BASHING MIGHT BE THERE... hint hint.

Break away break away break away break away break away break away break away break away break away break away break away break away break away break away break away break away

After talking to her emotion, Raven was calmer. She could still hold her emotions in. Crush was very reasonable, surprisingly, and promised to leave her alone as much as possible. Feeling happier, she grabbed her book and went to the living room. Unconsciously remembering that she wanted to sit like Love did, she streched out on the couch with her cloak and hood off and no makeup on, looking very pretty. Her eyes looked surprisingly light and deep. She also looked JUST LIKE LOVE. She started to read her book.

Beast boy suddenly came in the room. (HOW UNEXPECTED! HA!) Raven was absorbed in her book and did not notice him, but he noticed her...

He stared at the way she was laying there. His eyes traveled over her body, lingering when they went over a curve. He tiptoed into the kitchen, got a chair, and silently moved it. From where he put it, he could safely see her and (hopefully) she would not notice. They stayed like that for a while, Beast boy staring at her, Raven, absorbed in her book. Her hip hurt her, (when she fell into Nevermore, she hurt it), and so sometimes she rubbed her hip. When she did this, Beast boy's perverted side practically squealed.

BEAST BOY'S POV:

Awe man, she looks hot today dude! She is... almost FLAUNTING. Why is she sitting like that? Man, this is torture. I could just walk over and snuggle next to her like a cat... but... NO! She would kill me for that! I will just sit here and not look... OH MY GOSH! She is not wearing her cape! Isn't she cold? Her arms look like they have goose bumps, besides being attached to the most beautiful (o.o) ... DUDE! I'm thinking about her again! If Raven can read minds, I am totally sunk....

Author's POV

All of a sudden, the doors opened. Raven did not notice, but Beast boy did. Robin came in. He stopped as he saw Raven. His eyes roamed over her. He started to flush. He was trembling with excitement with a grin on his face. Beast boy was trembling with rage with a huge scowl on his face.

LATER:

Beast boy and Cyborg were playing video games when Robin came into the room, wearing A TUXEDO!!!!!!!!!! This was ok, he could have been going out with Starfire.... what got Beast boy was the black roses he was holding. He snuck out of the room, not meeting Robin's eyes. Beast boy got up, and silently followed. "HAHA!!! BEAT YOUR BUTT B!!!!!..... BB? Beast boy?" He was talking to nothing.

IN THE HALLWAY:

Beast boy followed Robin all the way to.... RAVEN'S ROOM?!? What was he doing there? Robin knocked on her door.

Break away break away break away break away break away break away break away break away break away break away break away break away break away break away break away break away

I wonder..... HAHA! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! 


	8. Autnor Note:not a chapter BUT STILL READ...

AUTHOR NOTE

People have been worried that this is a Rob/Rae fic. IT IS NOT!!!!! Personally, I can not STAND rob/rae, and would probably be hypnotized or mind controlled or possesed or made a puppet or.... well, you get it. So, anyway, do not worry, this IS A RAE/BB FANFICTION STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Also, who thinks this is cool.... Its about Trigon...

Out of darkness he rises,

to take away your soul and mine,

for me, he comes first

A struggle, a laugh, dark, demonic, blinded,

He comes next for you. 


	9. What is up with this?

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Tiatns, if I did, Beastboy would have an interesting time.  
Author note: WHEE! I am sitting now, determined to update today! Here I go.  
LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALAlALALALALA 

Robin knocked again. When no one came at first, the roses seemed to wilt. Raven slid open the door, slightly. 

"What do you want"  
"Do-do you want to uh, you know, go out, you know um, you, and me"  
Raven's head started to spin. 'Ugh,NO!!!!!!! Why would I ever go on date with someone who I obviously do not like...Wait, maybe if I do this stupid date with ROBIN, Crush will leave me alone about Beastboy. It might work....It WILL work. I have to. No matter how much I do not want to.' She looked back at Robin, who was sweating nervously. 'And I really don't want to.' (HA, Date with Destiny quote!) 

"I guess"

Beast Boy's POV:  
I couldn't believe it. Raven and ROBIN?!? I was in shock. Too weird. Did I do something wrong?

Two hours later:  
Robin was back downstairs waiting for Raven. He was nervous, his leg was bouncing up and down. Up in her room, Raven was musing. 'How do I fool my mind? Well, no thinking about Beast boy. Ever. Act like I am having fun, but NO KISSY ROBBIE!!!!! First of all, I hate him that way, and second I do not want an angry Starfire on my hands.' She sighed. This was going to be a bad night. But this way, maybe she could save Beast boy. And herself.  
I LOVE TT, I LOVE TT, I LOVE TT, I LOVE TT, I LOVE TT, I LOVE TT 

Ok, Now, Raven is wearing a dress next, OOC, I know, but deal with it! C YA!!!! 


	10. BB is stupid again

SDisclaimer: do not own it. BLAH BLAH!

Dedicated to all my reviewers.

lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

Beast boy paced back and forth in his room. "Why would she want to go out with HIM??? Did I do something wrong? Am I smelly? Weird? Ugly? Not funny..... I mean.... ugly?"

lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

Raven walked out of her room wearing her favorite dress. It was black (naw, REALLY?) with no sleeves and slitted skirt. It was so low-necked, any one else would have blushed, She had small leather boots that had a tiny tiny itty bitty heel. As she left the room, she did not notice a dark hand pin a small cam onto the flower on the front of the neckline, then reced back into the mirror. She was too busy being appalled at the idea of dating Robin. She went to the Living room.

lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

Beast boy raced to the living room, but no one was there. 'Damn, they must have teleported to the movies.' He had been going to spy on them, but instead decided to go see if there was anything in Raven's room to explain what was going on.

lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

Yeah, I know, really short. Sorry. Here is a song my friend wrote. KUDOS TO YOU! YOU RULE GIRL!!!!!

Slippin' Through I'm slippin' through your unsure head slippin' through your churning stomach Slippin' through your swift legs Will you catch me before I fall all the way?  
Or catach me before I fall?  
Let me fall and I love Catch me and I hate Because I love you let me fall let me fall let me fall Because I'm slippin' through catch me stop me please don't But I doubt could please let me fall let me slip through 


	11. The horrific movie experience

Disclaimer: do not own it. BLAH BLAH!

Dedicated to all my reviewers.

lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

Beast boy carefully walked into Raven's room. He noticed a nightgown laying on the floor. He picked it up, and imagined it clinging to Raven's curves. He started, and disgusted at his pervy self, dropped the garment. As he did, his hand knocked something off the desk nearby. He automatically caught it and groaned as a dark hand grabbed him and started pulling him into the mirror portal.

lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

Rob was sneaking sly glances at his hot date. Already, three guys had asked for her number. Robin had bought tickets already, but he had not really paid attention to what he was buying. As they sat down, a blonde boy turned to a pretty girl next to him. "Ah, Number Three, Ah Cannot bee-leave ya dragged us here!" She giggled. "Oh, Number four!" (so i like KND, so what?) Raven started to get suspicious. The rest of the audience was kids about fourth grade girls. The movie started, Raven groaned at the title, and all the kids got ready to sing.

"Rainbow monkies, Rainbow monkies, super round and super chunky. Bringing LOVE whereever they go, every one is made of a big rainbow! Oh red and yellow! Green and BLUE! Rainbow monkies Rainbow monkies, WE. LOVE. YOU!!!!!!!"

"Oh my god." Raven left, along with the aussie boy and Rob. As she walked up the aisle, Rob apologized profusly. "RAVEN! WAIT UP! IM SORRY!" When he said that, an orange skinned red haired girl stopped singing and murderously followed the boy wonder.

lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

Beast boy groaned. "My butt hurts." He stood up. "Well, as long as I'm here, I might as well see what Raven's emotions are doing. Maybe they can help me understand all this robbie crap, and besides," he grinned, "rae's already gonna kill me for being here. might as well exploit." And with that he walked away, unwittingly towards Crush. (Who I made pervyer (sp?) than him! is that possible....?)

lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala OOOOH, whats gonna happen? I know, and you do not, lol! 


	12. Crush meets BB

**Disclaimer: do not own it. BLAH BLAH!**

lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

Beast boy came to a new area. It was pink, with flower petals wafting about. He was kind of amazed Rae could have an emotion that lived like this. There were two doors, one pink, and one black with bright red marks. When he got closer, he realized they were.... LIP MARKS???? He hurridly pushed open the door.

lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

Meanwhile:

"Where the hell IS EVERYBODY?!?" (poor CYBORG!!!!! LOL!!!)

Anyway, back to BB lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

A lacy bed was in the middle of the room. An emotion was lying on the bed, but was hidden by the cloud of purple perfume it was apparently drenching herself in. Beast boy got closer and sat on the bed. When the air cleared, he felt a hand gently run down his back. Whirling around, he saw an emotion that he liked and was scared of both. (Remember the description of crush before? Same thing minus cape and shoes and belt, showing midriff) When she spoke it was a breathless longing hiss that made him tremble deliciously.

"Finally! A BOY!!!!!"

"Um, hi? I'm..."

"Beast boy."

"How'd (sp?) you know that? Who are you?"

"Crush..." she played with the strings of her corset tube top thing.

"Ok, so.... WAIT, CRUSH???? Who....What... does...do...duh..." he stuttered, noticing She had lossened her shirt showing a lot of... cleavage. She slunk behind Beast boy.

"Yopu look tense. Let me just..." She started to massage his sholders and neck. He slunk down and hissed pleasantly. He stopped when he realized she was kissing his neck. That was too weird, he up and bolted! He wanted to leave but curiosity got him. He headed towards the pink door.

lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

**Happy Holidays!!!! I have not updated in forever, I hope this makes it up, THREE UPDATES IN ONE DAY! Ok, so they are short.... so what! Anyway, I want to dedicate this to my friends and bofs! Review please!**


	13. Love and BB meet, and it goes better

Disclaimer: do not own it. BLAH BLAH! Parnasis!

lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

Beast Boy crept into the room. He was afraid and had a right to be after that horrific experience with Crush.This room was light lavender and had a small bed with a light colored canopy. There was a television being watched by another emotion.

"Hi, I am Beast boy."

"Hi, I am Love"

"WOAH,Love?" oh damnit, Raven already likes someone! Probably Robin.'

"Don't worry, its not Robin"

"Really?" he replied, not noticing that she had mind-linked his thoughts.

'Wow, I bet its..... Cyborg. Aqualad, Speedy, well, does she even know Speedy? Oh, wait, I bet its not even a hero!'

Love sighed. She had to fall for the stupid dense one. "No, he's a hero."

BB sighed. "My brain hurts. So anyway....Love, What are you watching?"

Love grinned "I'm spying on Raven and Robin."

"You're way too smart. It can't be healthy. And why didn't I think of that?" Love giggled. "Hey, knows the time you usually call me something like idiot or pin head right?" "Thats the OTHER Raven!" Beast Boy smiled. He had finally got Raven to laugh, even if it WAS an emotion who did it.

"Well, anyway, what's happened so far?"

"Well, Raven got dressed up and..." BB looked at the screen. 'Wow, she looks awesome, totally hot!' Love looked at him. "You think so too?" He looked at HER and realized that she might be able to read her mind. Not good. "Well, she got dressed up and is trying to convince herself and us that she does not like.... someone." BB did not notice the faltering. "Well, then Raven met Robin and a few people came over and hit on her. Beast Boy turned red. "Did she-" "No. Anyway, he took Raven to the movies and t-t-then---"

He looked at the emotion. She was cracking up. "What?" "It was a feature of-" "OF?" "Rainbow Monkies Friend Alot Palace!" "No way!" "WAY! Look what's happening now!"

He turned his expression back to the TV, as did Love.

lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

Review and tell me if you liked it! Sorry it was short, my mom is making me leave. Anyway, If Zako Lord of Randomness or Nightbolts101 is reading this, PLEASE AIM ME SOON OK? 


	14. Starfire finds out sorry, its SHORT!

Disclaimer: do not own Teen titans.

()()()()()()()()Sorry for everyone who likes ROBRAE, but theres no more of it! ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Raven and Robin stood outside the theater. "Rae, I am so, so sorry"  
"Ummm, whatever." Raven rolled her eyes. "REALLY! Let me make it up to...STARFIRE?" Robin gasped as Starfire stomped up to them.

"Robin, enlighten me. What in schmeckinglobbick's name do you think you are doing? On my planet, such a thing would be called isomatrixes, but here I think it is CHEATING. Does this mean we are 'through'?"

"NO STAR! I definatly do not like Raven that way. She is not like you. YOU are beautiful, a NICE person, a helping TRUE member of the team...(smooth!)" Raven could not help herself. A thin bolt sucked out all power in the theater. A man started changing the letters of the sign.

Starfire brushed off the compliments. "Yet, you go on Earthly Night Frolic with HER! We are I believe, OVER." She flew away. (Warning: This part is on Cartoon Network, not mine!) Robin sat on the curb. "GREAT job boy-wonder. Next time, I'll decide where we're going." said Raven sarcastically. Robin dropped his head as she walked away, and the sign on the theater read "CLOSED FOR REPAIRS." Great now he had no girl.

()()()()()()()()()()() SOORY ITS SHORT! I'll update soon. ()()()()()()()()()

Who ever can tell me which pair out of robrae bbrae cyrae I hate the most gets a BB plushie-drools- If I can give it up...NO FLAMES! 


	15. Raven comes back from the date

OK, EVERYONE WHO SAID ROBRAE, YOU WIN! Unfortunately...the BB plushy has disappeared 'magically'...-edges towards HUGE safe...anyway, TWO REVIEWS AWAY FROM 200 REVIEWS! I AM SO HAPPY! Anyway, again, sorry the last chapter was so short, and there was a few misspelled words, but I do not have spell check, so we'll have to deal. REVIEW PLEASE!

RAEBBRAEBBRAEBBRAEBBRAEBBRAEBBRAeBBRAEBBRAEBBRAEBBRAEBBRAEBBRAEBBRAEBB

In Raven's mirror:

Beastboy and Love were laughing fit to kill.

"LOOK AT HIS FACE! I've seen happier faces on BASSET HOUNDS I've been!"

"He deserves it!"

Beastboy and Love calmed down, only to crack up again. When they were seriously calm, they settled back on the bed, closer this time. With a jolt, thy realized they cold see the tower on the TV screen.

"I have to go."

"YEAH! Before she comes, she's sure to come talk to us..."

'So, d you think you could..."

"Oh, of course! AZARATH LOVE-INA ZANA!"

Without noticing the different mantra (HINT! REMEMBER THIS!) Beastboy dropped the mirror and ran to his room, seconds before Raven came in.

Raven walked over to her bed. Her mirror was on it. 'strange...' she reached for it and was sucked in.

A FEW MINUTES LATER:

Raven stared as Love started humming. She was laying on the bed, twirling a daisy dreamily.

"are you ok?"

"He smiled at me..."

"Um Love?"

"HE"S SOOOOOOOOOOOO………."

"who?"

"…"

"hello?"

"boogahboogah!"

"Whatever." She walked next door. "Crush, what's wrong with Love?"

"She's LOVE what do you expect? She spaces out sometimes, s'all cool!"

"Oh. well, see yah!"

"Hey Rae-she turned- hang out with Beastie more ok? BYE!"

Rae rolled her eyes as she landed outside.

THE NEXT MORNING AT BREAKFAST:

Cyborg was confused. Starfire acted angry (NO! ) and left the table shortly. Robin, who had been trying to meet her eyes, now turned his attention to Raven and was making sad love-sick eyes at her, who acted as normal as every other day of the three odd years they had been together. Beastboy was in turn silently (and maliciously) laughing at Robin and casting subtle coy glances at Raven. Cyborg shrugged and returned to his breakfast which consisted of -deep breath! lol- bacon, sausage, waffles, toast, waffles, eggs, pancakes, waffles, muffins, syrup, waffles, juice and waffles.

()()()()()()()()()()()() Whew, that was long for me. I am a horrible typist it took me almost 45 minutes to type that, anyway, next chapter, Rae and BB hang out, Cy plays video games, and Robin tries to get Starfire to forgive him. KEYWORD TRIES! Come on review me I only need 2 more and I'll have 200! 


	16. Time to'train'

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Can't help it. Oh well. I have waaaaaaayyyy too many reviewers to answer them all, I thought I would...but I HAVE FIFTEEN PAGES OF REVIEWS! I am happy, but now I can really only thank a part of all the people that reviewed me. And to the anonymous people who cussed me out...I am just going to ignore you. I realized that cussing you all out here might get me in trouble, so I shall refrain...but I must ask now, please do not flame. IF YOU MUST flame, please keep the cussing down to minimal or none. Thank you.

RainSprite

seethet

hoshi-ko88

titansfani

kitty-katty-blu

greenlobster7878

kminyufreak5

VeelaChic

pat bailey

shock-to-your-system

warprince2000

StarfireFowl

dragoon-bane

BoRn TO mAkE ChAoS robinsfan

staticsponge123

Bee Bop

RaeBBfolife

RaeBBfolife

Mephisto2022

Nightbolts101

VeelaChic

RavenBB

NightShadeMatrix

And I am going to stop here. I am sorry to everyone who I did not mention, I'll try to mention you sometime...

NOW FOR CHAPTER 16!

Cyborg was getting a little more worried. All the titans were actually being...quiet. Starfire was in her room, yelling at the curtains. Robin was muttering under his breath, it sounded a lot like stupid, being repeated over and over again. Raven and Beast boy were at the table, reading, and he was...WAIT! Beast boy was READING? Raven was GETTING ALONG with Beast boy? And the dynamic force of the laws of the realms of reality were unraveling the space time continuum. Cyborg turned back to his video game.

BB'S POV (that kind of rhymes.)

You know, reading is kind of alright, if you know what to read. Dude! AWESOME! If you accelerate you car on level eight, you unlock a new car, and get a whole minute off you time! COOL!

Robin's POV

God, I am so stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid Stupid Stupid!

Raven's POV (all CAPS MEANS ITS CRUSH)

Ok, I'm hanging out with Beast boy. Happy?

YES. AWWWWWWWW, ISN'T HE CUTE?

Ye-NO! He is not.

YES HE IS. NOW WHAT DID YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT?

Nothing, never mind.

FINE. BE THAT WAY. (i say that all the time)

Beast boy's POV

Raven's looking at me again.

Raven's POV

Beast boy is watching me again.

HE'S SO HOT.

Shut up.

Robin's Pov

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid poopie head! (ummm o.o ok...)

Cyborg's POV

What the heck's going on?

Later On:

"Ok, time for training" yelled Robin. They all paired up, with Raven meditating. Robin and Starfire stood on one half of the room, and Beast boy and CZyborg paired up on the other, and they all started sparring.

It did not take long for Robin and Starfire's fight to get personal. "Why are you so mad Star?"

"Because you have participated in dishonest behavior!"

"Huh?"

Starfire's eyes started glowing. "YOU LIAR! YOU KLORBAG! YOU EVIL RUDE..." Robin's eyes widened. Starfire attacked him, punching and shooting starbolts at him. He began to fight for his life.

Meanwhile:

"So BB, sup with THOSE two?"

"Oh. Starfire is mad because she thinks Robin is cheating on her."

"Why would she think that?"

"She saw him at the movies with someone else."

"And how do YOU know this?"

"I was spying on Ra- I mean seeing the Spy movie playing there."

"Oh. Ok."

Beastboy chibi sighed and looked at Raven nervously. He knew she did not know he knew what had happened. Cyborg misinterperted the glance and whispered slyly, "So, what's going on you you and Rae, huh?"

"Nothin..."Beastboy looked happy and kind of sad at the same time."We just hung out today, we played video games' -YOU GOT RAVEN TO PLAY VIDEO GAMES- 'and then we read' -RAVEN PLAYED VIDEO GAMES- 'MAAAAYYYYBE! and then Raven had to meditate. You know, just hanging out!" Cyborg grinned. "Just hanging out? Riiiiiight."

NEXT CHAPTER:

ROBIN AND STARFIRE KEEP SPARRING AND THE OTHERS SHARE AN ANNOYINGLY BORING AFTERNOON.

PLEASE REVIEW! SORRY ITS SHORT! 


	17. MY LONGEST CHAPTER: STUFF HAPPENS!

Disclaimer: Hi all of you! I don't own this, so...yeah. Don't sue...please. I HAVE 260 REVIEWS! I want three hundred…and my story is only like halfway through!

Ok, Hello. First of all, I am so sorry its taken so long to update. I just went on a chorus trip, and my voice hurts, and the trip included a gay/hyperactive choreographer, the guy who makes the McDonald commercials (that was a cool guy...ba da da ba da, I'm loving it! HA!) and awesome rounds of truth or dare with six seventh and eighth graders...(a lot of dares included me and lets see...-counts on fingers- Nathan...Jordan...John...Michael...Johnny.. and some other people, lol, nothing bad though) I got to get three new mangas, so its all good. Anyway, random people to thank are:

WhiteTigerClaws

Starfire26

Cashmeritan

RaeRobRocks

Invader Puppet

DeMoN4EvA

ShadeShine

chocolate is a vegetable

Nightraven1219

Gloomy Goddess

Chibi Scooby

Ballisticrime

animeluver1991

Princess of Azarath

bluebuttons

destruction1 

Clowgirl

iamhollywood

jdbb1

RaeBBfolife

Mephisto2022

Nightbolts101

VeelaChic

RavenBB

NightShadeMatrix

AND MY BOFS HOLLY MATT AND SAMMIE, YOU ALL ROCK OUT LOUD!

-clutches head- Man...Nathan got a Blink 182 song (don't own) stuck in my head...and it is annoying. 

IF YOU MIND CURSING IGNORE WHAT I CALL ROBBIE PLEASE.

Ok, Something else I realized, was that Starfire never beat up Raven for being a part of the whole ooh, Robbie-poo is an evil little bitchy bastard. See, my logic is that Starfire knows that boys ask the whole will you go out with me thing, so Robin was most likely to blame. Also, Rae would not ask him out herself. That's stupid. Also, I would like to announce what my stats are.

You are on the favorites list of 47 members. You are on the author alert watch list of 55 members.

YAY! FIFTY-FIVE PEOPLE WILL GET AN AUTHOR ALERT ABOUT MEEEE! Yay.

Another thing I have realized is how short my chapters really are. So today, I decided to be especially nice, and combine four about, chapters together. So...be happy. Also, remember in Chapter 15, Love's mantra? Try to remember that. I will remind you later, but still. Anyway...(I say anyway a lot don't I?) On to the chapter.

WITH ROB AND STAR (who are sparring)

"Hah-YA!"

"Ow, Star that hurt!"

"Oh...I am sorry. HAH-YA!"

"Yah!"

"OW! GRRR!"

"Uh...Star? What are you doing with that? Uh...That does not go there! AH!"

"Ugh!"

"Owwwww!"

(ALLLLRIGHTY THEN!)

(Just to tell you...sadly, the chapter ended here. How sad is that? On to chapter 18...or pt 2 of 17 Just to tell you this part is not supposed to be useful, I just had writer's block. So it was just some weird short thing I wrote with some writer's block.)

A FEW HOURS AFTER TRAINING:

Raven, Cyborg and Beastboy were all sitting in the living room. It was pretty awkward, Beastboy was talking non-stop, nervously, though Cyborg was having fun. It was pretty funny to see Beastboy try to get Raven's attention, and Raven to try to ignore him...and neither doing very good. Raven was trying to read her book, but her face was annoyed, obviously having to deal with some conflicting emotions in her head. She glanced, up, just as BB snuck a peek at her. Their eyes met and BB fell silent. With out his talking, the room was silent. Cyborg was acting slow today, (is that different from any other day? lol) He looked back and forth between the two of them. Beastboy squeaked, sounding like a cross between a mouse and a bird. Raven and Cyborg blinked. Beast boy squeaked again. Raven blinked. Cyborg blinked. Beast- (ok, enough, you get it.)

Meanwhile:

Robin walked nervously down the hallway. He was determined to (I cant read my handwriting! GR! I was writing this at night, the last time the clocks changed, back in fall. I know...I finished this story like six months ago, or something. Don't kill me, I hate typing...so yeah, anyway.) get one of the girls to forgive him. Damn Raven...she got him in trouble with Star. He went over to Starfire's door and knocked.

"Hey Star?"

"Starfire?"

"STARFIRE!"

"What?"

"Hey...its-"

"Robin" she hissed at him.

"Yeah?" he asked hopefully.

"Go away."

"NO! Star, talk to me."

"NO KLORBAG SHECKINGLOP!' she tried to shut the door, but Robin stuck his foot in the doorway.

"Come on...Star, talk to me. Come on, please." the door opened a little, and he looked at it expectantly. Star's hand came out, and flicked sharply, lighting up.

"Very well Robin. Here come I!"

TEN MINUTES LATER:

Cyborg came whistling down the hallway, heading to the T-car. He noticed a lump on the carpet.

"Tsk, Tsk. You HAD to talk with her, didn't you?"

"Shut up tin-man."

AN HOUR LATER:

A red light illuminated the whole tower, while a slightly annoying (cough cough) alarm shrieked.. Everyone except Robin counted down. "THREE TWO ONE!"

"Titans Trouble!"

(ONCE AGAIN….THE CHAPTER WAS SUPPOSED TO END, BUT LUCKILY I WILL CONTINUE! NOW THE REAL PLOT BEGINS!)

First attempt at a fight scene. Please be gentle.

A new villain was downtown, generally making chaos. Odd purple magic was stomping all around, and occasionally you could make out the shape of a rhino, or tigers, made out of a magic like Raven's.

"Ah, the Teen Titans. I was wondering when you would get here. Well, come on, attack. I haven't got all day. Besides, you can't defeat DARK KNIGHT!" said the new guy….Dark knight. He had a thin muscular build, (Like Aqua-fag, but he was better.) With tanned skin. He had bright green almond shaped eyes, and wavy black hair. (Just to let you know, Dark Knight is meant to be unbelievably hot.)

Immediately the animals bunched to attack. Beastboy ran forward saying, "Titans…GO!"

Robin immediately skidded to a stop, and glared at Beastboy. "HEY! THAT IS MY LINE! Everyone, go back, do-over." He growled.

Everyone sighed, but turned back. The animals bunched once more.

"TITANS GO!" said Robin importantly.

Robin threw his bird-a-rang and bird-bombs at the animals, but it just sailed right on through. He tried to tie them up with his grappling hook, but it just cut through them. He growled in annoyance. His growl was interrupted by a tiger's growl as one pinned him down.

Cyborg shot furiously, with the same results. He muttered poisonously under his breath, and dodged a rhino's charge. He failed to see and elephant come stomping up to him. It rammed Cyborg into a tree, then a streetlight, and then a building.

Starfire focused on one tiger, wondering if she could take them down one-by-one…but the animals worked as a machine, and rammed her down. Pretty much the same thing happened with Beast boy and Raven, though Beastboy grew furious when Raven was overcome, and lasted the longest, while everyone looked on impressed. Ropes encased in purple magic wrapped around the titans, and the animals stopped.

"Well…that was boring." Dark Knight floated down to them serenely, and uninterested. "Honestly, I thought the infamous TITAN'S could do better." He scoffed, meeting all of their eyes. "Well…I be back later to destroy all of you worthless bugs."

Raven snarled. "You will NEVER destroy me and me and my best friends. You will always lose." She spat on his shoes, causing Beastboy to smile benevolently at her, and the others to gape. ( I gape too….I made her...touching? OOC…oh well.) Dark Knight swaggered up to her.

"Ah…the psychic…" he looked her up and down. "Well….you're driving me psycho." (Lame I know…but I'm not a guy, I don't do pick-up lines.) He winked at her, and bent down to her ear. "How about I let you out, and we walk around town? I can promise you a great time!"

Raven looked at him, while Beastboy looked at her, while Cyborg looked at Robin, who looked at Starfire who was staring at Dark Knights…..BAD STAR! BAD! Anyway,

"No. No way." Raven stated, glaring. Beastboy smiled. "You're not that cute." she continued, accidentally out loud. Beastboy's face dropped. Raven gasped as she realized what she said, while Dark Knight grinned. She immediately transported to the tower, leaving a smug villain and a down-hearted crush.

Beastboy morphed quickly, and left, heading to the tower, leaving his friends to face the last of Dark Knights attack.

LATER IN BB'S ROOM

Beastboy paced back and forth in his room, discouraged. The scene from before kept playing over and over in his head.

'You're not that cute.'

'…not that cute….'

'…That cute….'

'…cute…' He growled slightly at the image of DK (Dark Knight)

"So….she thought he was cute? Well….I can do that…" He ran out the door, muttering frantically.

OK The end of probably my longest chapter…..how pathetic was that? That was a really short chapter, but if I went any farther, I would not have a good stopping place. So I must stop here. It took me almost FOUR HOURS to type this! How pathetic! Anyway, I am really sad. My next door neighbor was mean, (a 13 yr old girl who I try to be friends with.) She said some stuff that I kind of agreed with…and then told the person it was about, that I SAID IT! And he came up to me, and pretty much started yelling…and I don't do well with that. I cried a little bit, awhile ago…I'm not feeling so hot. Review me please….I could use some happiness and friends. I hope you liked the chapter. -sighs- I got to go, I really feel very depressed. I think the chorus trip all the way to Tennessee kind of took a lot out of me.

(ON A LIGHTER NOTE MY CHAPTER IS NINE PAGES LONG AND HAS ONE THOUSAUND SIX HUNDRED AND FORTY WORDS IN IT! I AM SOOOOO GOOD! HA HA!)

Mucho abrazar y beso (many hugs and kisses)

Nala 


	18. Star and Rob

Disclaimer: And for some reason...you think I own this show...you wonder why people think you're stupid... And just to make sure the stupid people got that….I don't own the show.

Hello everyone. Sorry for the delay, I lost my little book I write all my stories in...and with the EOGs and EOCs, (I take tenth grade algebra!) I usually would not be updating. BUT my eyes were dilated today because of my eye exam, and I cant read the thirty-four author alerts in my mail box. -tear- So, I decided to update.

ALSO SINCE I POSTED IT, A FEW MORE PEOPLE ADDED ME TO AUTHOR ALERTS! NOW I AM ON THE ALERTS OF FIFTY SEVEN PEOPLE!

People to mention: (not a lot of people reviewed...I am so sad. Is my story boring people?)

Chibi Scooby

Gubba-Gubba 

werecatgurl

raexrobin4ever

greenlobster7878

crazybritoutforevangelooks

darkwolf491

Mephisto2022

Nightbolts101

Invader Cloudie

RonLuver2005

StarfireFowl

Clowgirl

LadyOfRandomnessThe1st

DragonGirl

iamhollywood

RyokoJesseandFiend

little-raven2992

harryptaxd204

An (do you have an account An?)

Thank you, all of you. Now...remember, if I get to three hundred and fifty review, I will reach my personal goal. Please, help me reach my goal.

Ouch, my eyes hurt. I have apparently terrible eye-sight, and they made me take four eye drops in each eye. Then, I had swim team. Then I had to go out to scrounge food from McDonalds. (Sorry to all those who like McDonalds…but…EW! Ever

Also, if you have read my profile, you will notice I gave three story summaries. One of them (BOFs) has already been posted. Two of them have not. If you would like to see ONE of the two (ONE) posted soon, please review and tell me so. All of the stories have been written, and just need to be typed up. So, just click the button and type in the title of the fiction story you would like to see. Thanks in advance. Also, please vote on one of the two TEEN TITAN summaries I gave you. Once again, thanks.

Now to the next chapter (which unfortunately, must be cut short because of my stupid eyes causing the fact that I can barely see the keyboard sitting right in front of me, and the fact I have to type this in less than five minutes…ANYWAY…. NOW to the next chapter:

Chapter EIGHTEEN

Beastboy sat in his room exactly six hours, fifty minutes, and eight seconds later. The scientists at the dermatology lab (come on people know your Latin bases, we have to learn Latin in our class...so, anyway) were happy to whip up some tan colored pills for the green one, but it had taken a while. Grabbing the soda he had brought up with him, he swallowed the pills. Now, for the next order of business. He grimaced. He started sweating.

'Do I have to do this?'

He nodded to himself, bravely, yet terrified. Sacrifices had to be made. He reached out his hand, faltered, then took a deep breath, and PICKED UP the brush and comb. (-faints- lol)

MEANWHILE:

After Raven accidentally let slip she thought DK was cute, she teleported, and the animals began to attack again. One rhino charged at Starfire, and she floated out of the way. Momentum caused the rhino to continue charging, until it hit a street-lamp, which promptly fell on Starfire, as well as some of the ground that the pole was in. Robin had immediately started to viciously attack all the animals, causing them to fall back. He dug out Starfire until his hands were raw and bloody. He himself carried her home. And it was him who gently laid her in her bed. Now, she was awake.

She floated down to the living room, where she came face to face with Robin. They stared at each other for a couple minutes, then Starfire spoke.

"Friend...I mean...Robin...I-" She was caught up by Robin wrapping her in his arms. "I was afraid Star. You almost got seriously hurt…"

Then he kissed her.

And, after the shock of FINALLY realizing that Robin was a hormonal teenager, who really did like her, she kissed him back. Cyborg entered the room, started, then turned around, wisely choosing to keep his cyber mouth shut.

Ok, I am sorry that this is so short. EOGs are tomorrow, and I have got to go…sorry. So, just to tell you, unless you review and tell me to keep going, I am going to stop bashing Robin since he will be leaving Raven alone, and is with Starfire. So….yeah…please review. 


	19. Love isWHO?

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN. BUT I WILL! IT SHALL BE M-I-I-I-INE! -hyperventilates- ok, ok, I'm good, I'm good…. I'm calm.

RANDOM A/N (you can skip if you want to, but read the business A/N)

HI! Yesterday I had so much fun at the movies. My friends who are on along with all us here and some other people, went to the movies and saw Fantastic Four, it was so good. Then we went to Starbucks…I had another herbal tea there. (I will turn into Raven one of these days.)

Business A/N:

Oh. My. God. I am so sorry I have not been updating. Some things have come up, not bad things, just...I've been busy. But, I know of a few people who actually WANT me to update, so without further ado... (Ha ha, I said ado) here is the next chapter.  
Oh...and to clear it up, Robin and Star ARE back together. So, no more Robin Raven stuff. HALLEHLUIAJA! Sorry for everyone who likes that pairing, but actually, if you like that pairing, you should not be reading this story. Speaking of which, here is the next chapter.

THE NEXT MORNING:

Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven were all walking down to the kitchen for breakfast. Starfire was laughing at something Robin had said, and Raven was mentally lecturing herself on what had happened with Dark Knight. Cyborg was thinking about what he wanted for breakfast. Ah...the life of the oblivious.

They walked into the kitchen, and made their separate breakfasts. Robin grabbed some cereal and coffee, while Raven grabbed a muffin, and put on some hot water, and selected the Earl Gray scented black tea. (A/N: Coincidently, that happens to be one of my favorite herbal teas. Yum! OH...right.) Star looked down at her plate of...don't ask. Cyborg cracked his knuckles. He moved like a whirlwind before grinning at his breakfast of waffles, ham, eggs, waffles, toast, bacon, waffles, oatmeal, sausage, and of course, waffles. They all grabbed their plates, and walked into the Living Room…and froze.

A stranger was in the Living room. A green haired stranger. A T-shirted, jean-clad, tan skinned, HOT stranger.

"Hey guys." said the new BB, nonchalantly. Then, "Hey Raven," more bashfully. The others said nothing. Beastboy did an anime sweat-dropped. He reached for the remote and turned off the big screen TV. Beastboy turned around, so that he was looking over the back of the sofa. No one said anything, the others just stared. Beast boy did his usual arm-behind-the-head- pose.

"Uh…guys?"

"…"

"Star?"

"…"

"Robin?"

"…"

"Cyborg? Raven?"

"…"

"Hey Raven guess what? Cyborg says that he has a crush on Bumblebee!"

"…"

"-sigh- Ok, you guys, look. Is this about the whole skin not being green anymore? Hey, its no big deal. Some guys I know down in the dermatology lab whipped up some stuff for me…and come on! I just wanted to imp-I-I mean I felt uncomfortable! Everyone her looks relatively normal, I mean, even Cyborg has the holographic ring things, to look COMPLETELY normal. Why can't I have something? Also, it's only temporary. Do you not like it? I-"

"Friend Beastboy! Your hair is not…messy!"

Beastboy anime-fainted. "Uh- yeah. Yeah, I brushed it.

The rest of the team unfroze and walked over to Beastboy.

"You should brush your hair more often," Raven remarked.

Beastboy looked at her. "Maybe…I mean it does feel soft. Want to feel?" he joked. He really did not expect her to feel it, in fact he was half ready for her to blow up at him. So, its no surprise that he was startled when her slender cool hand touched his head. He shuddered and slightly nudged into her hand. It gently massaged his scalp. HE liked the feeling, so he morphed into a cat and purred loudly. Raven sat down on the couch, picked him up, and set him on her lap.

Beastboy nudged into Raven's hand and meowed. Raven rubbed the silky hair harder. All of a sudden, her stomach growled.

"Oh, I better get to eating my breakfast."

Cat BB look pitifully up at her and mew-ed.

"Aw… It's ok! I'll come back!" BB changed back sadly. She took one look at him, ears drooping and sighed. She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek, giving him a crooked one-armed hug, holding her tea.

"I'll come back." She whispered, walking down the hall, cape flowing behind her. The door closed with a whoosh.

Beastboy touched the cheek that just before had been blessed with dark heaven on Earth, and stared at the door where Raven had been seconds before. All of a sudden, he shook his head, and glanced around to see if any of the other titans had noticed. He couldn't see them. He breathed a sigh of relief. Turning around, he was greeted by the other teens, looking suspicious and mad. BB turned chibi. (YAY! CHIBI!) 

"Ok, who was that, and what did you do with the REAL Raven?"

OK, the chapter ended here, but because:

A: Its so short and no matter how hard I try, it always seems to be short;

And

B: I have not updated in SO LONG.

So, I'll keep going, for just a little bit.

It wasn't until Raven was halfway to her room that she realized she had kissed her crush. And nothing had been blown up. "What the hell is going on…" she murmured.

Suddenly, inside her head, she heard Love's voice.

"The god's have sent me, the goddess of Love, to test you. And I have finally sent off the results. So, the gods have decided that you have such a troubled life, you need as much lift as you can. So, the gods have granted you a privilege."

"Really? The goddess of Love, you say. 'Kay then , what pray tell me, is the privilege I have been granted?" Raven murmured softly. The afore-said passerby, (remember him?) might have been concerned since she appeared to be carrying a conversation with herself.

"They have decided to grant you emotions, BUT only while you are in Titan's tower. That was the most they could pass by the High Priest of Azarath, y'know."

"I have…emotions?" she whispered, a few tears escaping her amethyst eyes. She gasped, and ran down the hall to the bathroom, and looked in the mirror.

'I-I-I'm crying! And nothing is blowing up!' This made Raven cry harder. She ducked her head down, causing her hood to fall over her head. She walked out into the hallway. Cyborg was coming up the hall whistling. 

"Oh, hey there Rae! What's up?"

She pushed back her hood, and he saw her over filling eyes.

"Raven? Are you ok?"

"Cyborg….I CAN FEEL!"

Cyborg was like Raven's older brother. As such, he knew how much this meant to her. He gingerly gave her a hug.

"I…am….so…happy!…" sobbed Raven. At that moment, guess who just happened to be walking by?

Beastboy was practically skipping down the hall. After all, he had been kissed. He also just came up the hall as Cyborg and Raven finished their hug. Raven turned to him, her arms still outstretched. He backed away from Cyborg.

"You! You- You and- and her? No! How? Why? HOW could you do this to me?" Turning, her ran to his room.

Rae turned to Cyborg. "What does he mean? What did I do to-" her eyes grew wide, and she gasped. She ran to Beast boy's room.

Duh Dun Duh DUN! What's she going to do? Find out if you review! Do you want a short one sometime this week, or a long one in a couple of weeks? Review and tell me. 


	20. What you say?

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Too tired to try and take it over, and also too tired to say something witty.

Dedicated to fallenteartornwings

Raven panted slightly. She had run fast to catch up to BB, and he had still already gone into his room. She knocked on the door.

"WHAT?" yelled BB angrily through the door.

"Beast boy, come out here!"

"NO!"

"Come on, let me in!"

"Why should I?"

"Because I need to tell you something!"

"What? Why don't you just tell your boyfriend Cyborg? I'll bet he will listen to his girlfriend even more then he does to his SUPPOSED TO BEST FRIEND!"

"Beastboy, you idiot. Cyborg is not my boyfriend."

"Really?

"Yeah. Duh."

"Wait a minute! I know what you are doing!" He opened the door, and stepped out to confront Raven, who rolled her eyes, preparing for another Beast boy speech. She was not disappointed.

"You and Cyborg are going out, but you can't admit it, because the evil blue monkey (copyrighted, 2005)ut you are so de-de-de-de-d-d-deeply in love with Cyborg that-that you ju-" his stuttering and depressed rant was stopped by Raven's slim finger. He tried to ignore how soft and cool it felt, to kiss Raven's hand.

"First off, I thought you had gone to counseling for the whole evil blue mayor monkey thing. No? Oh, ok. Anyway, you idiot! You are soooo stupid. I mean, thats the reason why you lose at video games and thinking things, it has to be. And its why you can be so weird and thats why...I love you."

"Ok, first off, do not remind me of the counseling. Second, I do not LOSE video games, I let Cyborg win...to...to...boost his ego, thats it. Third off, I am not weird...I like to think of it as...interesting and amusing. And fourth...wait...what? What did you say? You said-" he was stopped once more, but this time, not with a finger, but smooth soft lips. He could taste her lipgloss. She pulled away, lids half closed.

"I love you."

Be happy, I updated. 


End file.
